Mary Wieczorek
Name: Mary Wieczorek Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'3" Weight: 113 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Kills: One or None Weapon: Harmonica Appearance: Mary is 5'3" and skinny. Her arms are thin and weak, but her legs have built some muscle from running. Mary is Caucasian. Her brown hair is in a pixie cut, bangs covering her forehead and ending just above the eyes. She has a round face with large brown eyes, a pointed nose, and thin lips. Mary is generally unconcerned with fashion. She likes to wear comfortable clothes that don't make her stand out among a crowd. On announcement day she wore a long-sleeved black shirt, a blue-green hoodie, skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. Interests: Mary has been running cross country since the age of thirteen. She enjoys the feeling of running, and the activity helps her clear her mind. Mary enjoys outdoor photography, often stopping during jogs to take photos of interesting landscapes or objects. She originally kept her photos to herself, but in high school, at her sister's encouragement, she started submitting photographs for the school's newspaper and art magazine, and even entered a few photography contests. Mary has a fondness for old sitcoms. She watches them when she has nothing else to do, and often has one on in the background while doing homework. History: Mary's mother, Leah, was a programmer for a private software company and her father, David, was a car salesman. She was born only fourteen months before her sister, Natalie. From a young age, Mary was a withdrawn child, while her sister was friendly and charming. Natalie would always receive more attention than Mary, but Mary didn't mind. Mary disliked the spotlight, and she was always close friends with her sister, even as they developed different interests. Mary's life has remained uneventful as she has drifted through her years of schooling. She gets decent grades without studying and she performs well in Cross Country races. She follows rules without objection. The only major concern in Mary's life have been her parents' compulsory military service. Leah served in the Air Force while Mary was ages 8 to 13, and was away from home for two of those years. David has been in the Air Force for the past two years. While he currently remains in Denver, his family fears that he might eventually be sent overseas, especially with the recent troubles in South America. Mary has no aspirations for her adult life other than to live in comfort. She considers photography and running to be merely hobbies, and she has no desire to build a career around either. Mary's current hope post-graduation is to get a stateside desk job for the military. Personality: Mary has a reserved disposition. She's generally calm and she doesn't openly show strong emotions. Mary can usually remain relaxed under pressure, but she gets very anxious whenever she's the center of attention. As a result, Mary does her best not to stand out in her daily life. Mary is not a social person: she rarely talks to someone unless they approach her first. Even though she has no aspirations and few friends, Mary is content with her life. She figures that she's doing alright and that she'll be fine wherever she ends up going. Reputation: Most students at National Summit Academy don't have an opinion on Mary. She's quiet during class and blends into the crowd outside of it. Still, Mary has accumulated a few good friends over the years, and she's on good terms with many in the Girl's Cross Country team and the clubs where she contributes her photographs. The above biography is as written by Sinnesloschen. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Sinnesloschen '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Killed by US military '''Collected Weapons: '''Harmonica (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'James Bagstad 'Enemies: '''Paxton Dombrowski (NPC) '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Mary, in chronological order. Before: *Clean Up On Aisle 4 Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Cannery Blues *Take Nothing For Granted *Clean Up Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mary Wieczorek. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters